


H.I.T.

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne Goodman is once again back at University of Hebrew Institute of Technology. What was once meant to be a peaceful semester exchange to an ugly mission, first she learns that one of the boys she knows very well is murdered, that the head of the University died in a "mysterious death" and a sinister plot to transform the University to a deadly college. Can she and her family help the school, but she doesn't even know who is really on her side or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	H.I.T.

**Author's Note:**

> Daphne Goodman is once again back at University of Hebrew Institute of Technology. What was once meant to be a peaceful semester exchange turns to an ugly mission, first she learns that one of the boys she knows very well is murdered...please r&r!

(Haifa, Israel, September 15, 17:07 pm (5:07 pm))

I was angry at God at this moment. How could God let everything happen like this? All the events that just occurred somehow interlopes with me. Poor Ben, he was found dead, in one of the abandoned buildings, and wrote a message to me. And the police expected me to understand the symbol of the sun on his hand. He wrote it with his own blood. I am still not sure what Ben was thinking, when he was dying. His death still leaves many questions.

I allowed myself to enjoy the last sunset, I could very well see. For the police could arrest me for grounds of knowing something about Ben's murder. I was the last to see him alive. But sadly, I don't know anything. All I know is not to be truly be mad at God, but to be mad at men. Yes, this must have all been done by some greedy sick bastard. After ll, men have flaws and to be angry at God would be like me being angry at someone who I can't be. Besides, God is all knowing, God allowed humans to have free will and that was allowed when Eve took the apple of knowledge. I would gladly do the same act again as Eve have done. Even now, I want to know who murdered Ben.


End file.
